Lex Uses Kryptonit On Superman For The First Time
by HSH
Summary: Lex tries to kill Superman with kryptonite for the first time. Takes place after the finale.


Lex's First Use of Kryptonite on Superman

POV - Lex

Lex walks into the prison where Winslow Schott AKA "The Toy-man" is being incarcerated at. Lex steps in front of Toy-man's cell. Toy man turns around to see Lex, "Oh good you're here, now can you please tell them that I wasn't the one who killed you?"

"Depends," Lex says. "On what?" Toy-man inquires. "Well word on the street says that you know Superman's weakness," Lex says. Toy-man looks puzzled, "What are you talking about? You were the one who told me about his weakness." "Well I'm going through a little memory loss right now," Lex says. "Oh, ok. Well have you heard of the green meteor rocks in this little town, called Smallville?" Toy-man asks. Lex recalls from learning about his past of being in Smallville and he hated every thought of it.

"Yeah, I know of them, why?" Lex questions. "Well those rocks are radioactive to him," Toy-man explains. Lex nods, "Nice talking with you." Lex begins to walk away. "Wait aren't you gonna clear my name?" Toy-man asks. "Why would I?" Lex asks, not looking back. "Because I've got a team of super villains who could assist you," Toy-man says. Lex stops and turns around, "Go on?"

"I thought that you would be interested," Toy-man says, "My teams name is Marionette Ventures. They're located at the Metropolis power plant in a secret room behind the generator." "Thank you, Toy-man you have been so helpful," Lex says. "So is it a yes?" Toy-man asks. "Of course not," Lex says before leaving.

Lex, having so much distaste for Smallville got one of his men to go down to there to pick up the meteor rock for him. Upon receiving the kryptonite, Lex has it put into a ring as the gem.

Lex then travelled to the Metropolis power plant and journeyed past the generator. Lex then came face to face with the Marionette Ventures. "Hello boys. How would you each like to make one million dollars?" Each member of the team nodded in response.

Now all that was left was too get bait and Lex new who would work…

POV – Clark

Clark sits with Lois in their Daily Planet Office. "So Smallville, when do you think that we'll have the time to finally get married?" "Not now Lois, right now I have to deal with the rise of Intergang. One of my old foes, Morgan Edge has returned from the dead and our old friend Bruno Manheim has been recruited from prison to join him," Clark said."So when do you think we could then?" Lois asks.

Just then Solomon Grundy smashes a whole through the Daily Planet wall and him along with the rest of the team runs in. Clark pushes Lois behind him. "Stay behind me Lois!" Clark shouts. Clark then takes a deep breath and blows them out of the whole and out of the building, using super breath.

Clark then quickly changes into his Superman costume and flies out of the building. He then learns that the whole team is wearing jetpacks. Metallo flies towards him and slams him in the face with his fist. Superman falls backwards into the grip of Solomon Grundy who puts him into a nelson. Metallo then exposes him to his Kryptonite heart. Superman moans in pain in response to the radiation.

Superman struggles to stay conscience and in a last resort he hits Metallo's heart with his heat vision. This melts the kryptonite and deactivates Metallo, causing him to fall to the streets below.

Dark Archer notices what's going on and he flies towards Superman and Grundy. He pulls out a kryptonite arrow and he prepares to shoot Superman with it. Superman spins himself and Grundy around so that Grundy's back is facing Dark Archer right as Archer fires the arrow. The arrow hits Grundy in the back, apparently killing him. Grundy lets go of Superman and also falls to the streets.

Archer prepares to fire another arrow but before he can, Superman flies toward him a knocks him out with a punch to the face. He then grabs him and drops him off on a building nearby before flying toward the rest of the team.

Captain Cold fires his freeze gun at him. Superman reacts to this quickly by firing his heat vision at the ice beam at the same time. Cold tries to fire again but before he can, Superman fires heat vision again, this time at his gun, effectively destroying it. Superman then inhales while doing super breath, pulling Captain Cold towards him. Superman then grabs Cold as he is sucked towards him and he throws him onto the same building that he put Archer on.

Black Manta fires a laser at him from his wrist gauntlet. The laser bounces off of Superman. Manta then tries to flee but Superman flies after him and apprehends him before dumping him where he put Cold and Archer at.

Superman then flies back to where Lois is, only to discover that Lois is missing and a note saying "Save her at Cadmus Labs". "Lex," Superman growls.

Superman then flies over to Cadmus labs. He tears the door down and super speeds inside and into a big room empty room where Lois is tied up and in a chair in. He then feels a jolt of pain and falls to the ground. He turns around and sees that it's Lex wearing his kryptonite ring. Lex then kicks him, causing him to roll a few feet away. "Glad you could make it," Lex says. Superman tries getting up but gets hit in the face by Lex with his ring hand. "Yeah I know all about the green meteor rocks! Our old friend Toy man told me about it," Lex says.

Roulette walks in. "Oh I almost forgot. Our old friend Roulette was the little birdie who helped me in kidnapping Lois," Lex said. "Where's my money, Luthor?" Roulette asks. "Unfortunately there won't be any money for you or any of your team mates for that matter," Lex says before pulling out a gun and shooting her in the chest. Roulette falls to the ground.

Lex then turns to Superman. "I'll be taking my leave now but don't worry I've got one for you too," Lex says before pulling out a kryptonite necklace and putting it on him. Superman groans in response. Lex then pulls out a remote and a bomb made out of kryptonite lowers from the ceiling. Lex turns around and kicks Superman in the face one last time before leaving.

After Lex leaves, Roulette crawls toward Superman and removes the kryptonite necklace from him and tosses it across the room. Superman then gets to his feet. "How are you still alive?" Superman asks. "He made the mistake of not killing me instantly and not counting on my many years of training and discipline," Roulette answers.

Superman super speeds to Lois and unties her. He then freezes the bomb with arctic breath, causing it to fall to the ground and shatter. He picks Roulette up. "I'll get her to a hospital, if I were you I would get working on an article about Lex Luthor and kidnapping," he says before winking at Lois before flying off.

He then drops her off at Metropolis General before flying back to the Daily Planet. He changes back into his regular attire before returning to him and Lois's office. Clark quickly repairs the damage done by Grundy using super speed.

"I've got some bad new Clark," Lois says, walking in. "What?" "I won't be able to publish the article with Lex still as CEO. "I figured that. Lex is a dangerous foe. Until the day comes where I triumph over him, we'll have to be ready for anything," Clark says.

THE END


End file.
